My Rival is My Best Friend
by Arisa Tsukiyomi
Summary: Mikan dan Hotaru suka pada orang yang sama. Itu membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan. Apakah mereka akan berbaikan kembali? Dan siapakah yang akhirnya akan dipilih? MADE BY MY FRIEND, SELENE GREECE MICHAELIS..


Haloo~

A-tan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong disini! XD *plak*

Nah, pasti ada beberapa yang nanya, kok A-tan publish fic lagi, padahal fic A-tan yang kemaren belum update..

Nah, FIC INI BUATAN TEMEN A-TAN!

cuma numpang publish karena dia ga punya account ffn..

dia cuma sekali ini bikin fic, kayaknya ga nulis lagi.. -_-

Dia bikin ini cuma buat curhat.. khekhekhe..

Artinya, ini kejadian yang dialamin ama dia..

Penname-nya Selene Greece Michaelis..

dia lagi berbunga-bunga lho~ hehehehe.. *digebuk Selene*

sesuai yang kalian lihat, format fic ini kayak fic A-tan yang lain, karena A-tan yang ngedit format fic in..

sisanya dia yang ngetik..

Nah, enjoy~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

My Rival is My Best Friend © Selene Greece Michaelis

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, dll

.

.

Selene Greece Michaelis Present

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

One-Shoot

.

.

Mikan Sakura sekarang duduk di kelas 1B Junior High Division di Alice Academy. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk ke Divisi Junior High. Di pagi hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan baginya, hal buruk menimpanya. Mikan Sakura terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Mikan Sakura yang selama ini dikenal sebagai nona-tepat-waktu, akhirnya bisa terlambat juga. Ini semua karena ia menonton film horror sampai tengah malam. Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30, yang artinya 30 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"TIGA PULUH MENIT LAGI?" kaget Mikan saat melihat jam di handphonenya. Ia terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari sana, ia memakai seragamnya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan mengambil sepotong roti di meja makan. Jam di handphonenya menunjukan pukul 06.55. ia berlari menuju Alice Academy, yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Lima menit Mikan berlari ke sekolahnya. Jarak dari rumahnya memang tidak jauh, tapi halaman Academy yang luas memakan waktu Mikan untuk sampai ke kelas.

Kriiiing...!

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Mikan semakin terburu-buru. Jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah kelas Jinno-sensei, guru paling 'killer' se-Academy. Tentu saja mengingat hal itu, Mikan semakin menambah kecepatan larinya.

Bruukk...!

Mikan menabrak seseorang di depannya. Tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menabraknya, Mikan segera bangkit dan membersihkan roknya. Lalu ia meminta maaf pada orang di depannya. "Maaf..maaf.. Aku buru-buru," Mikan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari, kalau pita rambut yang selalu dipakainya terjatuh.

Pemuda yang ditabrak Mikan mengambil pita yang jatuh itu. Ia menatap Mikan yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Mikan terus berlari sampai tiba di kelas barunya. Kelas 1B.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat nona-tepat-waktu terlambat," sindir Hotaru. "Untung Jinno-sensei belum masuk,"

"Huuft.. Untung si Jinjin belum masuk," Mikan menghela nafas, kemudian meletakan tasnya di meja.

"Tadi malam aku nonton film horror sereeeeeeeeeeeem banget. Aku jadi nggak bisa tidur. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 1. Kamu tau film Insidious? Aku nonton itu. Coba kamu nonton deh, pasti kamu nggak bisa tidur. Bla..Bla..bla..." Mikan terus berbicara tanpa menyadari kalau Jinno-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. Dan kejamnya, Hotaru yang tau kalau Jinno-sensei sudah ada di kelas, tidak menegur Mikan agar diam.

"Sakura! Duduk sekarang atau keluar dari kelasku!" Jinno-sensei bersuara.

"Maaf sensei," tentu saja Mikan memilih duduk.

Di tengah pelajaran Matematika yang membosankan bagi Mikan, ia hanya melamun sambil memainkan pensilnya. Tanpa sadar ia di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Natsume Hyuuga. Bel pun berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah berakhir. Mikan pun bersorak "Hore" di dalam hatinya karena pelajaran yang membosankan itu sudah berakhir.

"Eh Hota, sehabis ini pelajaran apa?" Mikan bertanya pada Hotaru.

"Pelajaran musik" Hotaru pun menjawab.

"Yes, musik i like it!" Mikan senang karena ia sangat menyukai musik.

Dari awal sampai akhir pelajaran Musik Mikan terus memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Dua jam berlalu, bel berbunyi saatnya istirahat. Saat Mikan dan Hotaru bergegas ke kantin ada seseorang yang memanggil Mikan.

"Heii..!" seseorang memanggil Mikan.

"Yaa..?" jawab Mikan.

"Ini pitamu terjatuh," sahut seseorang itu sambil memberikan pita yang berwarna putih.

"Ohh yah ampunn.. Pitaku terjatuh tapi aku tak sadar.. Wahh, terima kasih yah.." ucap Mikan.

"Iya sama-sama.." jawab seseorang itu sambil bergegas pergi.

Pada saat Mikan ingin bertanya namanya ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mikan dan Hotaru. Mikan pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya siapa seseorang itu. Sampai bel berbunyi Mikan dan Hotaru masuk ke kelas. Ia segera duduk, ia pun melamun memikirkan seseorang itu. Saat ia melamun, ada seseorang pemuda dan teman-temannya masuk ke kelas. Mikan berpikir kalau seseorang pemuda itu mirip dengan orang yang mengembalikan pitanya tadi sewaktu istrahat. Ia bertanya kepada hotaru.

"Hota, pemuda itu siapa?" tanya Mikan.

"Dia itu Natsume Hyuuga, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hotaru.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa.. Aku cuma nanya kok! Hehe," sahut Mikan.

Akhirnya rasa penasaran Mikan dengan seseorang yang mengembalikan pitanya itu hilang. Ternyata orang itu adalah Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan terus memikirkan Natsume.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Mikan dengan semangat pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah Mikan bertemu dengan Hotaru. Seperti biasa Mikan selalu mengobrol setiap saat, ia bermain jujur-jujuran dengan Hotaru. Yang memulai pertama adalah Hotaru. Hotaru bertanya kepada Mikan.

"Nilai ulangan Matematika mu berapa? Hayoo jujur yaa.. Aku dengar-dengar kamu dapet 35 apakah benar?" Tanya Hotaru,

"Mmmm.. iyaaaa hehehe" jawab Mikan.

"Wahhhh berarti kata orang-orang benar yaa.. kamu harus belajar lebih rajin yaah?" sahut Hotaru.

"Hahaaha iyaa Hota..? sekarang gantian aku yang nanya.. ." ucap Mikan.

"Iya dehh iyaaa.." ucap Hotaru dengan nada yang pasrah.

"Kamu suka sama siapa hayooo..?jujur jujur jujur..?" tanya Mikan balik.

"Ah kamu,, aku ga suka sama siapa-siapa koqq" jawab Hotaru.

"Ah kamu jangan bohong..! jujur dong!" ucap Mikan.

"Mmmm.. iya deh.. tapi kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa yaa?" ucap Hotaru.

"Tuh kan hahaha! Iyaa iyaa aku bisa jaga rahasia koq!" jawab Mikan.

"Sebenernya aku suka sama Natsume" jawab Hotaru dengan malu-malu.

"Hahh? Natsume yang itu? (sambil menunjuk Natsume)" tanya Mikan.

"Iyaaa sssttt jangan nunjuk-nunjuk dong Mikan..!" ucap Hotaru.

"Iyaaa iyaaa maaf maaf" ucap Mikan.

Kringgg!

Bel berbunyi, yang menandakan kelas jam pertama akan segera di mulai. Mikan membuka pelajarannya dengan malas. Ia melihat Hotaru, ternyata Hotaru sedang melihat Natsume yang membaca dengan serius. Mikan berpikir "ternyata Natsume itu pintar yaa sama seperti Hotaru. Tidak seperti aku yang malas, mereka pasti cocok". Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu matahari sudah ada di atas kepala yang menandakan sudah siang. Bel pulang berbunyi dan ia segera pulang.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu. Di saat Mikan sedang main tiba-tiba handphonenya bunyi. Ternyata seseorang mengirimkan sms pada Mikan, menanyakan nomor telepon Kitsuneme. Lalu Mikan pun bertanya "ini siapa?" dan orang itu menjawab kalau ia adalah Natsume. Mikan kaget mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Natsume. Lalu mereka mulai smsan. Hotaru tak tahu akan hal ini. Lama-kelamaan Mikan mulai suka dengan Natsume. Ternyata Natsume juga menyukai Mikan. Mikan kaget, tapi ia sangat senang akan hal ini.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

Pagi hari, Mikan dengan semangatnya pergi ke sekolah. Setiap ia bertemu dengan Natsume ia merasa senang. Tetapi Mikan menjadi canggung jika bertemu dengan Natsume. Hotaru menjadi curiga dengan Mikan yang salah tingkah setiap bertemu dengan Natsume. Akhirnya Hotaru tahu kalau Natsume menyukai Mikan dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mikan menjadi tidak enak karena Natsume adalah orang pertama yang di sukai Hotaru. Mikan semakin bingung. Ia menyukai Natsume tetapi ia juga ingin bershabat dengan Hotaru. Ia bingung, haruskah ia merelakan Hotaru bersama Natsume tetapi Mikan sakit hati atau Mikan yang bersama dengan Natsume tapi ia tidak bersahabat dengan Hotaru dan Hotaru yang sakit hati. Akan hal ini, Hotaru dan Mikan menjadi bertengkar satu sama lain. Natsume mendengar hal ini dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memiih siapa-siapa di antara Hotaru dan Mikan. Mikan sedih sekali. Ia menangis setiap mendengar lagu kenangan bersama Natsume. Mikan menjadi orang yang di sukai banyak pria, tetapi ia hanya menyukai Natsume seorang.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

Setalah semester 1 berlalu, Mikan bersahabat kembali dengan Hotaru.

Suatu pagi, Mikan sedang bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Mikan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang kalau Natsume sedang dekat sama seseorang yang bernama Sumire Shouda. Mikan kaget, karena Sumire Shouda adalah salah satu sahabat Mikan. Selain kaget, Mikan juga sedih, karena dengan mudahnya Natsume melupakannya. Melupakan rasa sukanya pada Mikan tetapi, walaupun begitu Mikan tetap menyukai Natsume. Perempuan mana yang tidak sakit hatinya kalau mengetahui orang yang disukainya dekat dengan perempuan lain. Mikan terus menangis, tetapi di tengah tangisannya ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Natsume ia harus bisa melepaskan Natsume dan melihat Natsume bersama Sumire, karena Sumire juga sahabatnya. Mikan pun ingin sekali melupakan Natsume dan mulai menyukai orang lain. Tetapi rasa sukanya terhdapap Natsume makin bertambah dan berubah menjadi rasa sayang. Setiap Mikan menyukai orang lain, di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyayangi Natsume. Hanya Natsume.

Empat bulan kemudian, Mikan mendengar kalau Sumire jadian dengan Kokoroyomi. Mikan kaget karena seharusnya Sumire dekat dengan Natsume, tapi mengapa Sumire dengan Kokoroyomi?. Mikan pun ikut senang karena sahabatnya mempunyai seorang pacar. Tetapi Natsume sakit hati, karena selama ini Sumire dekat dengan Natsume bukan Kokoroyomi.

.

My Rival is My Best Friend

.

.

Tidak terasa kelas 1 sudah berlalu sekarang Mikan duduk di kelas 2B. Mikan lega akhirnya ia tidak satu kelas bersma Natsume karena dengan hal ini ia bisa melupakan rasa sayangnya terhadap Natsume. Tetapi Mikan salah. Natsume mulai mendekati Mikan lagi. Mikan pun bingung apa yang sebenarnya yang Natsume rasakan terhadap Mikan? Mikan pun membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Namun tetap saja, hati kecil Mikan tetap mengatakan kalau ia masih sayang pada Natsume. Pelan-pelan, Mikan mulai membuka hatinya untuk Natsume. Sampai akhirnya, kata-kata yang Mikan tunggu disampaikan oleh Natsume.

"Mikan, aku suka padamu,"

*TAMAT*

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nah, how was it?<p>

So sweet kan? *geplaked*

A-tan yang perbaikin typo(s) di fic ini..

tapi tetep aja, kayaknya masih ada typo..

.

kalo jadi, kalo jadi ya, mungkin jadi, kayaknya jadi ya, kalo jadi kayaknya, mungkin jadi ya.. *ditendang Selene gara-gara lama*

kalo jadi, FIC INI MAU DIBUAT SEQUEL NYA..

tergantung si Selene ya, orang dia yang bikin..

Oke, ada satu dua kata dari author kita!

.

Selene: Nah, ini fanfictionku yang kubuat dengan suruhan (paksaan) si Athena. Tadinya fic ini kolaborasi kita berdua. Jadinya malah aku sendiri yang ngetik dibantuin dikit ama dia.

Athena: *males ngetik mode on*

Selene: Kalo jadi, ada sequelnya, kejadian waktu aku kelas 8.. Seluruh fic ini real story..

Athena: ditunggu ya~

.

Nah, last word dari A-tan..

Selene Greece Michaelis dibaca 'Selen Gris Maikelis'

Cuma ngasih tau aja lho~

jangan sampe salah baca ya...

Oke, review please!

.

.

.

-Athena Phantomhive & Selene Greece Michaelis-


End file.
